This application is for a continuation of AI 13927, year 3, with transfer from the University of California, Davis (performance site, VA Hospital, Martinez) to the University of California, San Francisco. In this project the types of circulating antibody responses, mucosal antibody responses, and their interactions with other genital immune mechanisms will be studied and compared in order to develop a more thorough understanding of immunity to gonorrhea. Serum immunoglobulins will be fractionated and the interactions of these immunoglobulins with N. gonorrhoeae antigens will be studied to develop data about the complement dependent bactericidal system for N. gonorrhoeae. Genital secretions will be collected and the interactions of the immunoglobulins in secretions with gonococcal antigens will be analyzed. Immunoinhibitory effects of seminal plasma will be studied to determine possible effects on antibody binding to gonococci or attachment of gonococci to genital mucosa. There will be no changes in the objectives of this project when it is transferred to the University of California, San Francisco. The project will not continue at the University of California, Davis, VA Hospital, Martinez.